The Accidental Avalanche
The Accidental Avalanche is the is the fifty-eighth episode of The Lion Guard and the third episode of Season 3. Synopsis Kion must make amends when he loses control of his roar and accidentally harms a snow monkey habitat. Plot The Lion Guard is shown climbing up a snowy mountain, with Kion warning the others about the mountain being steep. Struggling, Makini remarks on not remembering having to climb the mountain the last time she went to the Tree of Life. Remembering the map, Ono realizes that this is because the map had shown the path going around the mountain, instead of over it. Kion, on the other hand, believes that going over the mountain to be much quicker, confident that, as the Lion Guard, they will not let a mountain get in their way. However, as he says this, Kion slips on the ice and slides down the mountain, crashing and dragging the others along with him; Ono, though, is saved by Anga after he is thrown off of Beshte's back. Coming close to a cliff, Beshte manages to stop them before they can slide off the edge. Moments later, Kion proposes climbing again, though Fuli suggests going around the mountain instead. His scar starts bothering him, and because of that, Kion refuses, believing the path would take too long before bluntly ordering them to follow him claiming that, as leader of the Lion Guard, he decides which way they will go. Worried, Fuli asks Kion if he is okay. Kion claims to be fine, only that he wants to get to the Tree of Life as fast as they can. At this point, Makini points to a nearby family of snow monkeys relaxing on a hot spring, believing they might know a shortcut. As Beshte tells the blind Ono of the family, Anga obtains Kion's permission to go ask for their help. Soon after Anga leaves, Ono realizes too late that snow monkeys are actually scared of large birds. As a result, Anga's attempt to talk to the family of monkeys fails miserably, with the snow monkeys panicking and chasing her off with snowballs. Returning to the guard, Anga reports that the monkeys didn't want to talk, though Kion irritably asks if she even tried asking them, much to Anga and Fuli's shock. While Beshte reassures Anga about the scared monkeys, Bunga jokes that maybe it was Anga who was afraid, causing a very unamused Anga to glare at him. Unexpectedly, Kion furiously yells at both of them to stop fooling around, angrily insisting on getting to the next Moja Kwa Moja Stone now. Now worried, Fuli asks Makini for Tuliza for Kion, only for her to realize that their supply has run out. At this point, Kion, incredibly frustrated, decides to use the Roar of the Elders to clear a way through the mountains instead of going over it. Realizing its a bad idea, Fuli tries to dissuade Kion from using the Roar, pointing that he has trouble controlling it when his scar is bothering. Kion, however, claims to be fine before angrily ordering Fuli to step aside, much to her frustration. Kion then unleashes the Roar of the Elders on the mountain, his anger turning the sky dark. Although nothing happens at first, it soon becomes clear that the roar has caused the snow to form an avalanche. Though Kion at first suggests taking cover, Fuli points out that the snow monkeys are in the path of the avalanche as well. Determined to help them, Kion takes Bunga, Fuli, and Beshte with him while Anga flies Ono and Makini to safety, with Kion's team saving the troop by the time the avalanche stops. Soon after, the monkeys freak out on seeing Anga again. Kion, however, tries to convince them to not be afraid of Anga as she is a nice bird. The snow monkeys thank the Lion Guard for saving them from the avalanche, though Yuki, the matriarch, laments the loss of their home. When her children remind her that it was the avalanche that destroyed it, Kion regretfully admits to having caused it, though the family forgives him. Having saved the monkeys, Makini believes that this means that they can all go now, with Fuli hoping to get Tuliza for Kion. However, Kion refuses to leave, wanting to find the monkeys a new home to make it up to them. Yuki and Hitashi tell Kion about all they want in a dream home, though their large demands leave the Guard a bit shaken. Still, Yuki specifies that their home can't have trees, thinking them homes to large birds. Kion asks Anga to scout around the area for nearby springs, hoping to show the monkeys that Anga is nice. Soon, Anga spots a large spring, though in the wrong direction as well as surrounded by trees. Anga reports her findings, with Kion deciding to head to the spring despite Fuli's objections. Fuli reminds Kion that he doesn't make good decisions when his scar bugs him. Stubbornly insisting he is fine, Kion orders everyone to follow Anga to the spring. Upon arriving, the snow monkeys delight in their new home, agreeing to give it a chance despite the trees. Soon after, "large birds" start flying from the trees, scaring the monkeys. However, the Guard realize the birds are flying squirrels, who had been flying to welcome their new neighbors. After the squirrels leave, Kion realizes that monkeys have left. Bunga, hoping to find them in the spring, jumps into the water. When Bunga starts fooling around, Kion loses his temper and growls at him, insisting on finding the snow monkeys, shocking both Fuli and Makini. Not finding footprints near them, Kion sends Anga to scout from above, where she spots the monkeys before they appear to vanish. Anga reports back to Kion, who leaves Ono with Makini while the rest spread out to look for the monkeys. Fuli follows Kion out of concern, believing him to be acting rashly due to his scar and the lack of Tuliza. Snapping, Kion angrily reminds her that he is the leader of the Lion Guard and he knows what he is doing, though Fuli only quietly asks "Do you?". Suddenly, Bunga hears the monkeys near a tree before he falls through the snow, finding himself with the monkeys. The rest of the guard finds the hole, which Ono recognizes is a tree well. Beshte attempts a rescue, though he almost falls as well. Ono informs the guard that any attempt at rescue would bury the others in snow, while also pointing that movement would cause them to fall deeper into the well. Hearing this, Makini tries to warn the others to not move, though Bunga hears her message as the opposite, falling deeper down the well as a result. Unable to figure out a way to help the others, the Guard asks Kion what to do. Kion struggles briefly with his scar before realizing he doesn't know what to do, turning to Fuli for help. When she reminds him of his earlier words, Kion admits that Fuli has been right all along about everything. Unable to trust himself, Kion gives Fuli command of the Guard. Fuli proposes having Ono fly over the hole and pull everyone out. While Ono agrees, he doubts being able to lift them. Fuli then turns to Anga, who hesitates knows that the monkey will panic on seeing her, though Beshte assures her she can calm them by being friendly. Anga then shows up above the hole, scaring the monkeys once again before she informs them of her plan to rescue them. Although they agree to trust Anga, the sight of her sharp talons causes the monkeys to panic, burying them all with snow. Soon after, Anga emerges from the well, carrying everyone else as well. Once outside, Yuki apologizes to Anga for panicking, embracing her as the first nice giant bird they've met, while also thanking the guard for saving them all. Yuki then asks Kion if they will have to return to the spring with trees. Kion leaves the decision to Fuli, who decides to let Anga find a place that is right for them, as well as some Tuliza for Kion. After a while, Anga leads them all to a new hot spring without trees, with everyone but Fuli and Kion jumping into the waters. After Fuli notices Kion's scar troubling him, Kion assures her that he will be fine because, no matter how it gets, he knows that he has Fuli on his side. At this point, Anga returns to Kion with Tuliza, which he proceeds to eat. Anga tells K ion that she has found the next moja kwa moja stone in a nearby slope, prompting Kion to remark that they ended up taking the long path after all. Suddenly, Nabasu and Kimyo run to Anga, pushing her into the springs to join them. Lookin on, Fuli talks with Kion on whether to tell everyone they need to get going before both agree to have earned some fun. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Media